The Relics
by Hinoken no Ikari
Summary: Armour. Portals. Cards. All these things have something in common...
1. Discovery

**A Bloody Discovery**

It was an average day on the beach, the sun was shining, the birds were singing there wonderful songs, the sea lulling the night animals and Pokémon to sleep, the sand was cool to the touch, when we fall upon our hero, Fireblast Blaziken. He was taking his early morning stroll when he found a nearly ruined section of parchment. He cautiously lifted it when to his horror there was a skeleton of some poor Pokémon still gripping it. Just then, an insidious shriek ripped through the air. Snapping his head towards the owner of the voice, he fell face to face with Hydra Blastoise.

"What the hell is that!?" screamed Hydra Blastoise shaking in terror.

"A skeleton I think." said Fireblast.

As he mentioned the skeleton, it dissolved to dust. The two stared at each other openmouthed. Fireblast then took the initiative and unrolled the unruly curled up scroll.

"It's a map!"

"Where does it lead to?" shivered Hydra.

"I don't know."

"Why pray tell not?" questioned Hydra with horrified curiosity

"The other half is missing... "

"Don't say it like that. You're freaking me out… again."

"You're acting like a newborn hatchling."

"It was a bloody skeleton! A bloody skeleton holding a bloody map to bloody who knows where! "

"What's with all the yelling?" a voice inquired.

"Hey Crunch... we're just talking." replied Fireblast

"More like yelling," said Crunch "what's going on?"

"He found a bloody skeleton holding a bloody map!" screamed Hydra

"And?"

"Hello! IT WAS A SKELETON!"


	2. The Dream

Fireblast felt himself falling through nothing when all of a sudden he stopped. He did not stop slowly and gently nor did he stop suddenly with a jerk. He purely just stopped. Then he felt a dark, ominous shadow loom over him in the nothingness. As he tried to speak, he felt his mouth move but aghast no sound came out. The shadow slowly came towards him, ever so slowly. It came at him faster and faster and faster still until it was no more than a blur. He blinked. Then there was blackness. Were his eyes open? Yes, they were open. He looked up. To his horror a bloodied body of a girl. A human nonetheless! The body then lifted its arm and pointed to Fireblast accusingly.

"What did I do to you?" screamed Fireblast.

_"It is not what you have done but what you will do"_ a voice resonated in his mind.

"But what is it that I have done or will do?" shook Fireblast.

_"Hahaha,"_ the voice laughed bitterly _"If I told you what good would it do?"_

"So I may prevent it!"

_"You would try to change what your ancestors could not?"_

**"What about my ancestors!?"**

_"I forgot, you do not know of your heritage."_

"What heritage?"

"_You need not worry about it now. For this time be satisfi-"_

"Why should I worry?"

_"As I said you need not know about it," the voice seemed irritated "What you should worr-"_

"Why can I not know about this?"

_**"WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE OR TWO MINUETES?!"**_

"…maybe."

_"Now listen tomorrow you shall find a human-"_

"Humans are extinct!"

_"Not this one…"_

"Wait! Aren't you human?"

The human body dissolved and replaced by a pair of a Glade and Gardevoir. The Glade was suited in what appeared to be a blue and red suit; it was covered in what appeared to be the ocean he who battled with land every night and day, every minuet of the hour, forever conflicting till the end of time. The Gardevoir was clothed in a dress with the sun and moon; enchanting, eternally pursuing the other but never to touch.

_"Does this answer your question?"_ the two seemed to say at once.

"Nooo, well yes, but this just makes things more confusing for me!" complained Fireblast.

_"Well…this is enough for now we will continue tomorrow."_

Suddenly a wind tore through and with it a pull for our hero; however, try as he might Fireblast could not resist the pull. Desperately he shouted one last line, "Where will I find her?!"

_"Look to the ocean…"_ the Gallade said echoing throughout his mind.


End file.
